musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Who's Zoomin' Who?:Aretha Franklin
Who's Zoomin' Who? is an album by Aretha Franklin, originally released in the summer of 1985, on Arista Records. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Who%27s_Zoomin%27_Who%3F# hide *1 Album history *2 Track listing *3 Production & Personnel *4 External links *5 References Album historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Who%27s_Zoomin%27_Who%3F&action=edit&section=1 edit In an interview with Rolling Stone magazine, Franklin said she wanted to do "a record with a younger sound to it. I'd been listening to the radio and I really liked what I heard. I figured to myself that it was time for me to do something serious."[1] The album's lead single, "Freeway of Love", produced by Narada Michael Walden, was one of Franklin's biggest career hits. It held the #1 position on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart for five consecutive weeks and also reached #3 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. "Freeway of Love" also won aGrammy Award for Best Female R&B Vocal Performance. The follow-up single was the album's title track, "Who's Zoomin' Who?", which reached #2 on the R&B chart as well as #7 on Billboard's Hot 100. It also returned Franklin to the Top 10 on Billboard's Adult Contemporary chart. Also in 1985, Franklin duetted with the British rock/pop duo Eurythmics on the song "Sisters Are Doin' It for Themselves". The single was a top 10 hit in the UK, and was added to later pressings of the Who's Zoomin' Who? album. With this album, Franklin also established herself as a star of music video. Popular videos for "Freeway of Love", "Sisters Are Doin' It for Themselves" and "Another Night" - filmed at Detroit's Club Taboo on Woodbridge which Franklin co-owned - enjoyed heavy rotation on MTV. At the time of its release, Franklin rated it as one of her best albums ever.[1] The album was ranked #89 in Rolling Stone's 100 Greatest Albums of the '80s. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Who%27s_Zoomin%27_Who%3F&action=edit&section=2 edit ;Side One #"Freeway of Love" (Jeffrey Cohen, Narada Michael Walden) - 5:52 #"Another Night" (Beppe Cantarelli, Roy Freeland) - 4:31 #"Sweet Bitter Love" (Van McCoy) - 5:11 #"Who's Zoomin' Who" (Aretha Franklin, Preston Glass, Narada Michael Walden) - 4:44 ;Side Two #"Sisters Are Doin' It for Themselves" (with Eurythmics) (Annie Lennox, David A. Stewart) - 5:52 #"Until You Say You Love Me" (Preston Glass, Narada Michael Walden) - 4:23 #"Ain't Nobody Ever Loved You" (Jeffrey Cohen, Narada Michael Walden) - 4:50 #"Push" (Duet with Peter Wolf) (Jeffrey Cohen, Narada Michael Walden) - 4:35 #"Integrity" (Aretha Franklin) - 4:25 Production & Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Who%27s_Zoomin%27_Who%3F&action=edit&section=3 edit *Tracks 3 & 9 Arranged & produced by Aretha Franklin. Recorded at United Sound (Detroit; vocals & instruments recorded by Mike Iacopelli) & The Power Station (strings; recorded by Josh Abbey & arranged by Paul Riser). Robert Kandor: Synthesizers; Nat Adderley, Jr.: Keyboards; William Powell, Steve Khan: Guitars; Louis Johnson: Bass; Yogi Horton: Drums; Steve Kroon: Percussion; Dizzy Gillespie: Trumpet Solo on track 9; Sandra Feva, Margaret Branch, Corbett: Backing vocals on track 9 *Track 5 Arranged & produced by Dave Stewart. Engineered by Adam Williams & Don Smith, with assistance by Jay Willis (for recording of vocals, guitars, keyboards & bass). Drums recorded by Shelly Yakus. Mixed by Dave Stewart & Don Smith. **Annie Lennox: Vocals, Keyboards; Dave Stewart: Rhythm Guitar & Keyboards; Mike Campbell: Lead Guitar; Benmont Tench: Organ; Nathan East: Bass; Stan Lynch: Drums, Percussion; The Charles Williams Singers: Gospel Choir *All other tracks arranged & produced by Narada Michael Walden for Perfection Light Productions. Engineered & mixed by "Dr." Dave Frazer, with additional mixing by Michael Brauer. Second Engineers: Maureen "Mo-Mo" Draney, Ray Pyle, Dana Jon Chapelle, Gordon "Trix" Logan, Tim Crich, Moira Marquis, Paul Hamingson **Narada Michael Walden: Drums, Percussion; Randy Jackson: Electric & Synthesized Bass; Walter Afanasieff: Keyboards; Preston Glass: Keyboards & Keyboard Vibes, Backing vocals; Ray Gomez, Carlos Santana: Guitars; Corrado Rustici: Guitars & Guitar Synthesizers; Greg Gonaway: Tambourine; Andy Narell: Steel Drums; Santana Rhythm Section: Percussion;Clarence Clemons: Saxophone; Carolyn Franklin, Sylvester, Jeanie Tracy, Vicki Randle, Jim Gilstrap, Kitty Beethoven, Laundon Von Hendricks, Nikita Jermaine, Karen Benington, Craig Thomas: Backing vocals Category:1985 albums